Crashing Into Love
by RogueFireFairy
Summary: Maria Deluca and Michael Guerin grew up bickering and fighting, always living with a hate-hate relationship, but as they aged and matured, a love bloosomed between them. But once that love is out, will something threaten to tear them apart?
1. In The Beginning

Title: Crashing Into Love  
  
Author: Morgan  
  
Rating: R to NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Roswell, it's characters/actors and everything, but I don't. I own nothing but my plotline and any made-up characters I may bring in later on. I disclaim.  
  
Summary: Maria Deluca and Michael Guerin grew up bickering and fighting, always living with a hate-hate relationship, but as they aged and matured, a love bloosomed between them. But once that love is out, will something threaten to tear them apart?  
  
Author's Note: Michael grew up in Roswell with both his parents, Mike (Since that seems to be a popular name for the father of Michael lol) and Julia Guerin. Maria has both her parents around too, Brian and Amy Deluca but she grew up in California with her parents. The Deluca's come back to Roswell each summer for a few weeks to visit the Guerin's. The parents have been friends since they were children themselves because Amy and Brian grew up in Roswell too. It'll go through a few summers that the Deluca's are in Roswell until Maria and Michael are older.  
*** Chapter One ***  
  
"I don't wanna go..." A pixie like 8 year old whined from the backseat. Her arms were crossed defiantely against her chest, her green eyes flashing with courage that she shouldn't have at that age, and her too big bottom lip stuck out slightly in a pout as her father glanced back at her. Her long, golden blonde curls had been let loose for their journey to Roswell, New Mexico, and they swayed around her face and shoulders in a wild frenzy.  
  
"Well, I do. Julia makes the best apple pie around." An older boy spoke up from his seat beside her, he looked to be around 12 with the same golden blonde curls as the girl next to him, obviously both getting it from their father instead of the straight brunette hair of the woman who sat in the passenger seat. He was an attractive young boy, both children were never lacking in the looks department.  
  
"You only say that because you've got a crush on her...and don't call her Julia, it's Mrs. Guerin, don't you know that's not polite." The little girl shot back, grinning as her older brother blushed a bright red and scrunched down further into his seat, shooting death glares at the little wild pixie next to him, and then opened his mouth to retort, but Amy beat him to it.  
  
"Maria, Sean, you two don't start fighting, I've still got a headache from the ride here.." Amy Deluca scolded both children, but smiled as she saw a familiar house coming into view. They had come back to this town every summer since leaving, but since Maria was 5 years old and learned to express her own opinion, she had always hated coming back to this heated town, wanting to stay at their large home in LA instead of the small town.  
  
"Whatever you say Amy." Sean shot another glare at his sister, then looked out the window. Amy wasn't his mother, but at certain times, he treated her as one. His own mother had died a long time ago, a few weeks after giving birth to him, and his father had remarried when he was about four, that same year Maria had been born.  
  
"Beside's, Maria, you like Michael don't you? So why don't you want to come?" Amy continued, biting her bottom lip slightly, one of the things her daughter had gotten from her, along with the green eyes, while both men had blue. She was an attractive women, with her long, dark hair that was usually kept back in a tight bun, but with her family, was let down, swinging lively around her shoulders and back, her green eyes flashing much like her daughters.  
  
"I do not like him.." Maria denied, her eyes flashing angrily, her face twisting to look bitter as she thought of the boy. "He's so mean momma..." She was about to go on when they stopped and before she could could say anything else to her mother, the woman and Sean were both out of the car. "Daddy!" Maria whined.  
  
"Sweetheart, don't think of this as a punishment, you know you'll end up enjoying yourself." Brian Deluca said as he turned around in his seat, those blue eyes looking so fondly down on Maria that she almost caved, but caught herself, sinking further down into her seat, shaking her head. He sighed, shaking his blonde head with it's short curls before unbuckling and following his wife and son out of the car and up to the front door of the Guerin Household.  
  
"Well I'm not going." She whispered to herself.  
  
*** Inside the Guerin House ***  
  
"Julia! They're here!" Mike called up the stairs and within seconds saw his wife coming down the stairs with a wide grin, her dark blonde hair being pushed out of her face with her hands as she hurried to her husband. She was a beautiful woman, and not just in looks, though she did have those with her wavy hair that fell to just below her shoulders, and caring hazel eyes. But she had a big heart and that was what had caused Mike Guerin to fall in love with her back in high school when she had been Julia Evans. "Where's Michael?" He questioned as he rubbed his chin, raising an eyebrow and smirking, his dark eyes blazing with amusement that their son had managed to get past her once again.  
  
Julia frowned, "I thought he was here with you.." She shook her head, and frowned when she saw an 8 year old little boy fly past her up the stairs, "Hold it right there, Michael..." She grinned as she watched her only child freeze in mid step. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Ahh Mom, come on, I know Mr and Mrs. Deluca are here, that means *she's* here." Michael scowled, and both parents couldn't help but smile at that. He was the spitting image of his father, and everyone knew it. Though the older Mike's hair had tamed over the years, the younger Michael had wild dark hair, that stuck up everywhere, no matter what Julia did to keep it tame. His smirk, smile, frown, pout and scowl all mirrored his father's, and the only thing making people realize that he also had a bit of Julia in him was his soft, hazel brown eyes, that weren't as dark as father's, although they were just as intense.  
  
"Don't you like Maria?"  
  
"Jeeze Mom, no. She's a girl, and she's really...really annoying.." Julia just laughed at her son and went with her husband to answer the door.  
  
"Amy!"  
  
"Jules!"  
  
Both women laughed as they pulled each other into a hug, both babbling none stop as if they hadn't spoken or seen each other in years, when in reality, they had spoken just that morning, and seen each other just last summer.  
  
"Oh this year has been good on you...both of you." Julia laughed softly as she pulled away from Amy and went to Brian for a hug as Amy did the same to Mike. "Where are they..." She said after the adults had all greeted. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, a blushing Sean popped up at Brian's side. "Be still my heart.." She smiled and leaned down, hugging the shy boy, "Sean, you've grown two feet since the last time I've seen you. Your supposed to stay small and then sprout when you visit, soon enough your going to be so big I won't be able to hug you any longer.." She let it slip about having cookies and within seconds, the boy was no longer shy, instead he was rushing through the house and towards the kitchen, making the adults laugh.  
  
"Maria, come say hi-" Amy cut herself off as she looked behind her and realized that her daughter wasn't there. She looked at Brian who sighed and nodded towards the car. She frowned as she noticed the girl in the backseat, "Maria!" She called, knowing she could hear her since the window in the backseat was down. She frowned more when the girl only shook her head.  
  
"Maria Deluca!" Brian called in a voice that said she better obey. Within seconds, Maria was standing beside her parents, stills pouting until Amy pushed her forward and then she smiled shyly, letting herself be gobbled up by Julia and Mike.  
  
"Michael..." Julia pulled her son to her side, watching in amusement when he greeted Amy and Brian, but not Maria, and Maria did the same, greeting herself and Mike, but not Michael, "Michael." She repeated, and smiled when he sighed.  
  
"Hi Maria..."  
  
"Maria.." Amy warned, and both Amy and Julia smiled to each other when she sighed too.  
  
"Hi Michael."  
  
******  
  
That summer, two 8 year olds and a 12 year old spent their time torturing each other, fighting, yelling, shouting, and if they admitted it to themselves, having fun.  
  
Just as the adults had predicted by the time that 4 weeks was up and it was time for the Deluca's to leave, all three children were smiling, even though they played it off as if they were happy to be gettting out of each others lives.  
  
The four adults and long time friends had hugged and promised to set a date for their next visit, and said their goodbyes. One family stood in the doorway of their house, waving, the other piled into their car to start their journey back home.  
  
Two children thought about their goodbye to each other, a simple kiss on the cheek that would forever be planted in their minds.  
  
TBC.... 


	2. Childhood Fun

*** Chapter Two***  
  
An 11 year old girl stood sulking beside her parents, a little to the back infront of a familiar house in Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
"Don't slouch Maria, it doesn't look good." Amy directed towards her daughter who was steadily growing taller than most boys  
  
Maria Deluca stood a bit taller when she squared her shoulders and stood upright, although she was still tiny since only being 11 years old. Her wild curls had been cut and were styled at a shorter length, bobbing around around chin, her flashing green eyes just a bit more mature, and her mouth just waiting to be turned on.  
  
She turned on a dazzling smile and hugged Julia and Mike when they answered their door, just like so many years before.  
  
"God your getting so pretty..." Mike Said with a smile, sometimes he wished for a daughter, but he had his nieces, and knew if he ever had a girl, she'd be the death of him.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Guerin."  
  
"Where's Sean?" Julia asked, slightly disappointed to see the boy in question not with them.  
  
"Camp remember? He wanted to go to that camp, some girl..." Brian waved it off. His 15 year old son had become girl crazy, he hadn't expected anything else.....  
  
Maria charmed the grown ups many times that summer, but most of the time she spent chasing after Michael Guerin and his cousin, Max Evans who was the same age as them.  
  
******  
  
"Hey Michael, Max, wait for me!" The little pixie girl called from across the large backyard of the Guerin place.  
  
"Oh crap, not again. I thought we lost her.." Michael muttered to himself, he had dreaded this summer all along when Maria Deluca would once again show up, the only thing he hadn't expected was her to be around every single second, bugging him and Max when they tried to be alone.  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle though when he saw his cousin's horrified expression. While he had spent so many summers with the girl and was used to her in so many ways, this was the first time that Max had ever stayed in Roswell for the summer, and the first time really having to deal with Deluca.  
  
"I can't take anymore of her talking Michael..." Max whispered.  
  
"Run to the club house.."Michael instructed quickly and just as Maria began to gain on the two boys, they took off across the yard, running towards a large branchy tree, and raced up a ladder into the club house that was up in the tree.  
  
"You guys!" She cried, running after them. She finally reached the club house and banged on the door, not looking over the edge in fear she'd turn completely girly and cry at the height. "This isn't fair!" She cried out, her bottom lip quivering as she read the 'No Grls' sign that was suddenly thrown out on the door.  
  
"Go away Deluca! Your bugging us to death, go play with your dolls." Michael called out through the small wooden door. "You should have gone to camp with your brother." He said cruely.  
  
She sucked up her tears, anger settling in her eyes along with sadness. "Fine! I didn't want to play with a bunch of mean and dumb boys anyways." Later she would regret her next move. She got angry and kicked hard a few times on a board until it shifted. It was one of the main beams holding the club house up, and it brought the entire thing tumbling down.  
  
The three kids were grounded for the rest of the summer, not that it would matter.  
  
When the Deluca's left, their were no happy smiles about leaving or having fun that summer. A little girl left with a sprained wrist and a few scraps and bruises. Two boys sat in the living room, looking sour with opposite legs propped up, both broken from a nasty fall out of a tree house.  
  
*** Three Years Later ***  
  
Three years later, another summer visit by the Deluca's was being made to Roswell and to the Guerin's. This time, 14 year old Maria with her golden curls and flashing green eyes, wasn't forced to go on the trip, she had come happily.  
  
"Julia!" The blooming young teenager grinned as she hugged the other woman who was almost like a second mother to her. "You cut your hair.." She said with wide eyes, it was the first time she'd ever seen her without her long beautiful locks. "I love it!"  
  
"Your getting taller Maria.." Mike noticed, laughing as the young woman flung herself into his arms and he hugged her back.  
  
"Well of course I am, how else am I ever going to beat Michael without being tall?" She questioned with a devilish smirk as the adults laughed.  
  
"Well if your in a hurry to see Mikey boy, he's outback doing something I think." Julia told the girl as she ushered Brian and Amy inside, already knowing that Sean had decided to stay the summer at boarding school instead of going home or even to Roswell.  
  
"That's alright, I'm gonna go get some cd's from the car, and then check out some of the town.... If that's okay." She turned those big eyes on her father who nodded and smiled.  
  
A few seconds later, she was walking back down the steps towards her fathers car, but she stopped half way, hearing something to her left, and before she could figure out what it was, something wet hit the side of her face, then dropped to the ground. She made a face and quickly looked down to see a piece of tomato had been thrown at her. Her narrowed eyes hit the tree's and she huffed when she saw Michael grinning, holding a slingshot. She huffed more, forgetting her reason to the car and just started off down the street, Michael chuckles echoing after her.  
  
******  
  
"How do you play this so well?" Max asked later that day as he and Maria sat around a small table up in the atic, Michael scowled off to the side as he continued to play his gameboy, but listened to the two.  
  
"Sean taught me when he came back from school over Spring Break..." The young woman smiled, her eyes lighting up softly as she looked fondly at the boy across from her. She had been going through boxes earlier, trying to find something to do since it was storming, and had ended up with an old dress pulled over her clothes and a large sun hat planted on her head. Max had admitted she looked cute, but Michael had simply snorted and looked away. "Your doing good though Max, your a fast learner." She batted her eyes at him as she reached across and squeezed his arm before pulling away, trying hard not to smile at his blush.  
  
Michael scowled more. That's all the girl did, touch and compliment and flirt and it was really unnerving. What happened to the loud mouth cheese curl that wanted to do nothing but ride bikes and play outback, the girl that wasn't afraid of telling you exactly how she felt? This girl before him was an alien or something, she talked in that girly tone and batted her eyelashes, and was always running her hand across the arms of people. She'd done it earlier to him when she'd gotten back from her walk to town, it had left a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, he didn't like it at all.  
  
"You know Max... I didn't think I'd like it much this summer when my mom told me you were gonna be here again, I thought it'd be like that one summer with the club house incident." Maria said, and blushed as she thought of what she'd done, but denied for so long, saying the beam had just magically fell out of place, she hadn't touched it. "But I'm glad your here, your making this summer better."  
  
"Shut your trap goldie locks." Michael said with a roll of his eyes, "Max isn't going to fall for it, he aint' gonna do it." He looked up, and cursed as he looked at Max's expression, then quickly looked around to make sure no adults were around to hear his cursing. "Maxwell, you cannot seriously be thinking of doing this?! Can you?"  
  
"Well... what's so wrong with it Michael? It'll make Maria happy."  
  
"SHE WANTS TO HAVE A FASHION SHOW!" Michael boomed with wide eyes at Max, not believing his cousin at all, "We are men, Maxwell, we don't dress up and parade around for anyone, especially our parents!"  
  
15 minutes later, a grouchy Michael was being dragged around by Maria downstairs, decked out in an old dress of his mothers, grumbling about pressure and stupid chesse girl curls that didn't know have to take no as an answer.  
  
Lets just say he couldn't wait for her to leave.  
  
Leaving day came soon enough and he couldn't keep himself from being giddy. He'd get his room and life back and Deluca would be gone.  
  
He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as the goodbyes were said, he stayed a few extra minutes as his parents went into the house and the Deluca's went to their car. He turned when he saw Deluca getting in, and started inside, but froze when something large and wet exploded against the back of his head. He touched his hair and found red... tomato!! He turned quickly and saw Maria sitting in the car as it backed up, a large smile on her face as she waved a sling-shot at him. HIS SLING SHOT!  
  
Oh he couldn't wait until next year, he'd get her back.  
  
TBC 


End file.
